Ludic
by The Readers Muse
Summary: "'Sides, aint that kind of a nasty habit for a gent?"


**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Kingsmen: The Secret Service" or any of its characters, wishful thinking aside.

**Authors Note #1:** Meant to fit in after the events of "Kingsmen: The Secret Service" in an au where Harry made it out of Kentucky unscathed after Valentine's bullet grazed him outside the church. In this au, Harry and Eggsy do a lot of joint missions together.

**Warnings:** non-consensual drug use, drama, romance, friends to lovers, flirting, Harry has no self control (but it's not his fault and he is going to milk that a lot) and Eggsy never had much to begin with, confessions of love.

**Ludic**

"He's completely faded, mate. …Merlin, what do I do?!"

He stretched, smiling up at Eggsy with animal-interest. Making good with the god that lived in his head as the stars shone through the roof like bullet holes. Watching his good intentions bleed out across the marble floor as Eggsy's profile wreathed itself in a soft halo as he moved frantically around the room.

His boy.

_Yes._

_His._

What a pleasant thought.

"Galahad has the best tolerance in the service. This must be one hell of a drug," Merlin replied, making him want to toss his glasses into the nearest bin. Detesting the way the noise cut through the warm haze he was presently enjoying. "Can you get him to the safe house? There will be a detox kit in the usual location."

Frankly, he wasn't sure what all the fuss was about.

He felt fine.

Better than ever, in fact.

"Yeah. We aren't far," Eggsy puffed, crossing over to the door and peering into the hall. "She fucking spiked him, Merlin. He took a sip- that was it. One fucking sip."

The delicate whispers that usually lived in the locked box in the back of his head were sweet as they threatened to spill out. Arching his back in obvious pleasure as the chill of the marble started to seep through his suit. Feeling heavenly against his skin.

"Com'on Harry, lets get you up."

His head spun unpleasantly. Knees refusing to firm underneath him as Eggsy propped him up. Supporting the majority of his weight as he wilted against him. Wiping at a rash of sweat that had broken out across his forehead as he adjusted to the new position. Not at all enjoying this new development until he realized the height disparity put him at a very advantageous position. Giving him the opportunity to nose into the sweaty crook of Eggsy's neck and inhale.

"...Harry?"

It was questioning, careful. But best of all, tinged with a blush when he let his lips drag mouth-opened down the line of Eggsy's throat. Burning the delicate skin with a pretty rasp of stubble.

"You smell marvelous, darling."

Eggsy choked, but rallied quickly. Dragging him out the door and into the crowd of revelers. Making a series of loud comments about him 'not knowing his limits' as they sailed down the hall with smooth, if not ungainly precision.

"Com'on, we gotta get you out of here."

He was pleasantly surprised he managed to pull off nicking a pack of cigarettes from a large man in a horrible suit as they exited on to the street. A feat that was only impressive due to the fact he couldn't get his eyes to focus.

"Do you have a light?" he inquired, as Eggsy stuffed him firmly into the car. Feeling so extraordinarily relaxed he forgot to protest when Eggsy buckled his belt for him like he was some kind of invalid.

"You don't smoke, bruv."

That wasn't quite true. He'd been quite the indulger in his youth. Having memories of stealing his Great Aunt's Dunhill Fine Cuts whenever she came to visit and smoking them out the bathroom window at boarding school. Getting a taste for the singe of burnt nicotine early. Loving the way it centered him after a long day. He hadn't realized she'd noticed until he received a small package in the mail shortly after her death. His inheritance had contained a package of Dunhills, a gold-plated lighter, an engraved cigarette case and a fond letter that recounted she'd known about the petty thievery all along and had been deeply amused by it.

"'Sides, aint that kind of a nasty habit for a gent?"

He smiled, wetting his lower lip as Eggsy snuck a look at him from the driver's seat. Deciding to savor the obvious interest he found there to enjoy later. Hopefully with a snifter of excellent bourbon.

"Not usually," he agreed, loosening his tie. "I usually reserve the pleasure for after a particularly good orgasm these days."

Eggsy nearly drove right into a fire hydrant, making him chuckle. Watching with no small amount of amusement as the boy's adam's apple bobbed.

"_Christ_, Harry."

He wanted to capture the delightful rose-pedal flush that was creeping up from Eggsy's collar for his own. Watching the spread on freckled porcelain as they pulled up in front of the safe house.

"You're properly sorted, aren't you?"

He hummed in response, making a pleased noise as Eggsy sighed and rummaged in the dash. Fishing out a cheap-looking lighter and handing it him. Getting out of the car and around to his door just in time to catch him as he keeled out of it. Saving him from sprawling in an undignified heap on the ground.

"You okay, haz?"

He detested the nick-name. But was quickly distracted by the tightness of his collar. Wanting to feel the air on his skin as he tugged at the buttons of his dress shirt.

Eggsy hand was firm on the small of his back as they navigated the front steps. Finding the pressure quite lovely on his over-heated skin. Likely a side-effect of the rather potent cocktail the red-head in the silver dress from the V.I.P section had sent him.

He was going to have to get to the bottom of that at some point.

But then, perhaps it was simply warm out. As there was a trickle of sweat coming down from Eggsy's hairline that he particularly wanted to lick off. It was really quite distracting actually.

"Quite alright, I assure you," he murmured belatedly. Letting Eggsy steer him inside and towards the wing-backed chair by the fire place. "In fact, I feel rather marvelous."

Eggsy snorted.

"The come down is probably going to be the bullocks," he warned. Heading into the small kitchenette to pour a glass of water. "Drink up, I'm going to find the kit. Merlin wants a sample before I stick 'ya. That alright?"

He hummed in assent, appreciating the politeness. Knowing full well Merlin would have him hog-tied if he said no. And likely get Eggsy to do it as well.

_Hmm._

Now that he considered the idea, the prospect was somewhat appealing.

He'd imagined himself the aggressor in any fantasies he may or may not have entertained about Eggsy in the past. But perhaps that had been short-sighted of him.

It wasn't until he went to undo another button that he remembered the lighter still nestled in his palm. It took him a few tries to light up, long enough that Eggsy had returned and was opening the medical kit on the side table, but he finally managed it.

He took his first drag and felt his cock actually _twitch_ with the pleasure of it. Finding everything heightened. Enhanced. _Better_. He let out a stuttered sigh, toes vainly trying to curl in his oxfords.

"Oh, _yes_," he breathed, eyes closing. Indecent and completely unrepentant. Catching the cigarette in a loose v between his fingers as he tipped his head back and slowly exhaled.

When he opened his eyes again - hours or maybe just seconds later - he found Eggsy watching him. Eyes apprising, dark, hungry.

He took another long, deliberate drag.

_He knew that look._

Apparently the one-sided interest that had been building - to his shame - ever since he'd sprung Eggsy from the police station wasn't so one-sided after all.

Normally, that was where the thought would have halted. Where Lee's ghost would have sprung up in his mind's eye, reminding him the boy was not meant for him. That Eggsy would never think of him that way. But now, he found he didn't have the filter, or the desire to hold back. Unable and unwilling to stop himself from at least testing the waters.

He was, after all, a selfish bastard.

Perhaps he owed the red-head in the silver dress some sort of fruit basket for freeing him.

"See something you like?" he questioned, playful, but remarkably serious. Trying to skate the line between- well, he had no idea really.

Eggsy colored prettily again, but didn't look away.

Progress, he thought to himself.

But Eggsy, as he so often did, surprised him.

"Bit unfair to start that when you're under the influence, don't 'ya think?" the boy challenged. Looking directly at him, hands on his knees. Open. Defensive. But still as blindingly transparent as he'd been that day in the pub.

He was delighted at the cheek and emboldened as well. Aware that the drug was making everything seem far less complicated. And that without it, this revelation might not have come to light at all. It should have rung some sort of alarm bell. Some ingrained facet of control he could draw upon as a last resort.

But unfortunately, he didn't care.

_Because Eggsy wanted him._

And he wasn't fussed about questionable states of mind if he was the one suffering.

"Oh yes," he agreed, stretching slightly. Giving him a loose nod and a shallow salute with his cigarette. Feeling a smile stretch across his lips as he watched Eggsy watch him. "Quite rude of me."

There was a beat.

Then another.

A silence he courted until a muscle in Eggsy's thigh dared to twitch.

"I don't regret it. Do you?"

The medical kit remained abandoned between them. Standing for something more than its parts as Eggsy looked at him. Clearly making some sort of decision as the boy shook his head. Wreathed in the haze of smoke and low light.

_Such a beautiful thing._

"Nah, been gone on you for ages, Harry…"

He unspooled, mentally and physically. Happy. Content. Excited. Feeling much like he'd touched heaven or been lightly electrocuted. Knowing he was showing it as Eggsy looked at him – conflicted – but with the sort of longing he recognized from his reflection in the mirror.

"I believe our conversation tomorrow will be quite interesting. And hopefully...productive?" he murmured softly, letting ash build on the end of the stick. Taking in the scene before him as Eggsy knuckled awkwardly at the back of his neck. Just barely holding back from leaning forward and reeling the boy in.

Eggsy swallowed hard, but sent him a beautifully hopeful smile.

Interesting, indeed.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think. This story is now complete.

**Reference:**

\- ludic: full of fun and high spirits.


End file.
